THEY STOLE MY SHIRT! THOSE BASTARDS!
by DarkOne101
Summary: ok this is pretty much a Se/Z I/Sq fic!! to much drinking+ evil things+ Zell stripping+ catching it all on camara= this fic


Ok I'm soooo used to writing serious fics, or as serious as I can possible can get that I've decided to make a comedy one! Basically its all the guys of FF8 getting smashed off their asses and deciding to hook up. Weird pairings and I had a couple of my friends laughing so hard they cried! Hehe hope u like it as much as them and don't hurt me!! Its just a little harmless fun… well except for the characters who may need therapy after this. Hehe enjoy! R&R please!! ^_^

Warning: M/M pairings! Lots of swearing! Lots of drinking! Sexual situations… just good clean fun… right? ~_^ Oh and a lot of Pov jumping around

Zell's Pov

"And *hic* what the hells was I suppose to *hic* do about *hic* it?!" A very smashed Squall said making no sense at all as a smashed cowboy sucked on his neck. 

"Uhh… but you should of *slurp* seen the look on all yours-" The ex knight cut himself off staring into space. I looked up. "Little green men…" I jumped up.

"AHH! THEY ARE ALL OVER ME! GET THEM OFF!" I took off my shirt and throw it away as I sat back down and looked at the three of them each had a funky look on their face that I thought was funny.

"What was *hic* that about?" Squall asked pointing to my chest and I looked down.

"THEY STOLE MY SHIRT TOO?!?! THOSE BASTARDS!" Seifer crawled over to me and pushed me down laying on top of me.

"Live porn cool!" Irvine said jumping up and tripping over his fallen pants. "How the hell??" He looked at Squall who just grinned evilly at him. 

I was seriously confused.

"Did you know 4 times the amount of backing soda takes four and half fucking horses?!" Seifer seemed to think for a second then dived in and started kissing me. Then he back up and sat down staring up again. "What was I *slurp* doing??" 

I sat up and tackled Seifer down laying on top of him.

"Now you listen here Mister I'm-The-Monkey's-Ass I'm going to make you pay for the French thingy." I looked at him in bewilderment. "You know your fucking burning??" 

"YES O HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Irvine yelled out as I jumped up again.

Squall's Pov

I was hiccupping and saw Zell jump up and throw his shows away.

"AHH THEY ARE ON MY TOES GET THEM OFF!" He sat back down as we all looked at him again. 

"What the fuck was that about Diiiiincht?" Seifer asked as he stood up staggered around and fell back down. Zell looked down at his feet and a look of anger passed over his face.

"OH AND NOW THEY STEAL MY SHOES?!?!" Zell said looked pissed and then a look of clear deviltry came over his face as he looks at Seifer and licked his lips. 

Irvine stood up and staggered around a bit.

"I'm a tea cup here them shout, when they tip me over…" He did some move thing as my vision blurred and returned and then a look of utter confusion came over his face. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He plopped down next to me and began kissing me really hard.

We were distracted for a minute when Zell jumped up once again and I hiccupped a few times.

Seifer's Pov

Zell jumped up and threw off his socks.

"AHH THEY ARE IN MY THINGYS!!" I looked at his crouch and grinned happily for no reason really. Zell plopped back down and looked around at us.

"What the fuck was that about??" Squally boy asked pointing to Zell's feet.

"FUCK THOSE BASTARD ARE FAST! THEY STOLE MY SOCKIES! AND MY MA GOT THOSE FOR ME TOO!" I looked over at the small pile of Zell's cloths and decided that they were infected with leprechauns and didn't give it a third thought.

"And then the bastards took my socks!" We all looked at Zell who was looking down at his penis. 

"Who yaz talkin' too?" Irvine asked stumbling over his words.

"I'm talking to my snake!" He said proudly.

"AHH! *hic* SNAKE WHERE?!?!" Squall jumped up only to fall back down into Irvine's lap who still had his pants down for some unknown reason. Squall jumped up again and his hand directly caught Irvine's penis. Irvine let out a surprised moan/yelp. 

"Shh, the snakes in your pants Irvy." Squally said in a whisper as he moved his hand away and Irvine was moaning loudly know.

Once again we were all distracted by Zell suddenly jumping up.

Irvine's Pov

Zell jumped up for the… uhh… who cares I cant count now! Squall is gripping my man hood like he is about to tear it off and its driving me crazy.

"THEY ARE IN MY PANTS!! BASTARDS!" Before Zell could get his pants off Seifer was over him helping him and they threw his pants into the pile of cloths. I decided not to say anything and just remembered that they were infested with some kind of fish that was deadly! Like a gold fish! AHHH!

Zell and Seifer plopped down.

"What the fuck *hic* was that?" My commander asked pulling on my man hood a little. He pointed to Zell's now bare legs.

"FUCK! LOOKIE SEIFY THEY TOOK MY PANTS TOO!" Seifer looked down.

"Oh ya… I see." He used the back of his hand to clear the drool that was going down the side of his mouth. Squall began to stand up still having my man hood in his hand and I let out a yelp and he looked at me bewildered. 

"I'M A CHEERLEADER!" He let go of my man hood and began to jump around clapping his hands. "Give me an S!" 

"S!" Seifer and I cheered.

"EX!" Zell cheered and then sat on Seifer. 

That's when Zell jumped up and began to pull off his boxers.

~~Next morning~~ 

This morning all four boys had huge hangovers. Squall woke up naked and cuffed to Irvine's bed as Irvine woke up to his 'snake' hurting like hell. Both their cloths scattered around the room.

Zell woke up in Seifer's room both butt naked. Seifer's cloths were there but Zell's weren't, strangle. 

None of the four boys remembered anything that had happened the night before out on the grass in the Garden's training center. Luckily all the monsters were probably freaked out by the sudden strangeness of those intruders.

"Hey what's that Selphie?" Rinoa asked as Selphie bounced into a room with the whole gang in it. Selphie grinned widely and put the tape into the slot and turned the TV on.

"And *hic* what the hells was I suppose to *hic* do about *hic* it?!" There sat four guy teenagers on the TV screen. 

They all watched it in horror reviewing everything that had happened the night before.

So today's lesson today is, NEVER trust the evil leprechauns. Oh ya and make sure if your going to get smashed off your ass to watch out for people with video camera's. That's a lesson the four boys had to learn the hard way.

****

END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooo how was it???????????????? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I MUST KNOW IF I HAVE A GOOD THING IN COMEDY!! PLEASE! Oh ya remember this was just for fun and not to take it seriously!!! Evil leprechauns made me do it!!!! *runs away* R&R PLEASE!! ^_^


End file.
